Genevieve Trevelyan
From a life of nobility and privilege to a life of isolation within the Ostwick circle and ultimately the head of the 2nd Inquisition, Genevieve Adelaide Trevelyan is a bold woman determined to leave her mark upon the world, hopefully for the betterment of everyone. Overview Physical Appearance ' '''Genevieve would consider herself a fairly attractive woman, somewhere around 5’6” with a strong but shapely figure. Unlike most of her siblings, who are tall and elegantly slender (or so she likes to think) Genny inherited more genetics from her mother’s side of the family, which comes with thicker thighs, hips and a fuller bust line - features she is more than accepting of. Her auburn-red hair is thick, coarse and reaches to the middle of her back by the time she joins the Inquisition. Her skin has an olive-tint and her face is ovular with bright fade-green eyes, high cheekbones, a long nose with a slightly wider bridge and a full downward pointing tip. While she has no tattoos or other identifying marks on her body, she has three fairly subtle scars on her face/head. '''Personality' Genevieve can sometimes be perceived as prickly and reserved upon first meeting. This isn’t an inaccurate assessment as Genny has a tendency to keep others at arm's’ length until she has warmed to them. Once she feels comfortable enough to open up, Genevieve is spirited and lively. She is outgoing, forward-thinking and self-confident while still managing to be polite and well-spoken. Genny is prone to being fairly practical and often prefers facts over feelings but is not against consulting her instincts where necessary. Despite being a Trevelyan, a family known for being quite pious and staunchly devoted to the Chantry, Genevieve is not a devout woman. While a believer in both the Maker and Andraste, she dislikes when others are ready to attribute even the smallest personal victory to a divine miracle and strongly prefers to credit mundane efforts over holy intervention. 'Talents and Skills ' Archery - Genevieve is a mage, but because her magic did not present itself until the age of 14, she was taught in the ways of Archery from a very young age and still chooses to practice her skills to this day. While not a flawless marksman, she is quite talented in the art and shows excellent promise if she were to fully dedicate herself to it. Magic - Despite being a “late bloomer” so to speak, Genevieve took to her craft quickly and naturally once it manifested. As a circle-trained mage, she was taught a lot about theory and control and given minimal opportunities to put such knowledge into practice but made good use of the chances she was given. Her personal affinity leans towards the primal class (with a particular knack for lightning) along with some skill with the element of fire and later, she was trained as a Knight Enchanter, granting her the use of a spirit blade and other abilities. Dancing - Growing up nobility meant attending social functions, learning proper manners and customs fit for someone of her station. Dancing was among these various lessons and something Genny honestly enjoyed. Well-Learned - Another benefit of being from a powerful noble family with ties to the many other nobles throughout other regions of Thedas is knowledge and education. While in the circle as well, Genevieve had devoted herself thoroughly to her studies and familiarized herself with as much of Thedas’ history, politics and other subjects as she could. Biography History Born in 9:12 Dragon to Bann Elias Trevelyan and his wife, Lady Adelaide Trevelyan, Genevieve was the youngest of five other children and the last of the Bann's immediate line. The Trevelyan line was not known to have magic in their blood, or at least very little. For this reason, the Trevelyans were quite pious and began a family tradition of dedicating themselves to serving the Chantry of Ostwick in various ways. As the youngest child, Genny had no real societal pressures placed on her and didn’t have to worry about being the “face” of the Trevelyan family, though she was often expected to attend social events as she got older and expected to be on her best behavior. Genny’s relationship with her eldest brother and her parents suffered significantly throughout her childhood. They were often far too busy to maintain a significant presence in her life, between all of their deep involvement within the Chantry, politics and court intrigue in Orlais, all in addition to grooming their oldest son to be the next Trevelyan Patriarch. So it should be no surprise that she found much more companionship with her two twin brothers and older sister. Her magic manifested late, by 9:26 (age 14) her parents and family had never once suspected she would ever come out as a mage and went through the first 13 years of her life assuming as much. Out of fear, shame or just uncertainty her parents did their best to keep this revelation a secret. This was achieved by effectively hiding her away, seeing that she was privately tutored, was kept out of the public eye (by not attending any social gatherings) and doubled down on her archery lessons to keep up appearances of her being a non-mage. After a year of frustration (by 9:27 age 15) and unsuccessful attempts to sway her family's views, Genny had grown far too resentful to forgive them and turned herself into the templars, voluntarily submitting herself to the circle. Life within the circle was difficult to adjust to at first, primarily because Genevieve was a late arrival and thusly felt isolated from her peers from the start. Where others lamented being torn away from their families, the only thing Genny missed was her siblings but was grateful for the ability to write to them and stay in contact. She threw herself into her studies and mostly kept her head down for a while. Sometime within her first year there, her reserved nature made her a target? A Templar (son of some other Ostwick nobility? Someone who knew her and her family) expressed his interest in her, in spite of their respective positions within the hierarchy. He didn’t take being spurned by her well, as she failed to reciprocate - even threatening to go to his Knight Commander - so he retaliated by forcing himself on her in the empty Circle library one evening where she had been studying. Genny fought back, both furious and horrified when the situation escalates and became suddenly violent. It was fortunate that she was able to hold him at bay long enough for someone to come checking on the commotion. While she had been grateful that her seniors did not dismiss the incident and accepted that this happened to one of their charges, it was not taken as seriously as she had hoped. It wasn’t enough that she had been assaulted and nearly taken advantage of, but rather than the offender losing his position entirely, he was simply reassigned to another post. Despite feeling embittered by this action, Genevieve threw herself into her studies that much harder in hopes of earning the attention and respect of the First Enchanter that she might earn a position of higher privilege and trust. However, by 9:41 (at the height of the war) when the circles chose to dissolve, she was thrown into chaos. With no way nor desire to return to her family, Genevieve was lost for direction until she found herself pursued by Templars in a heavy-handed attempt to restore order. With nothing to lose, she fled to the Chantry Conclave where she hoped to join the proceedings on the side of her fellow mages, and well - we all know what happened then. In-game Genevieve, confused and still reeling from not only the conclave explosion but the fall of the Ostwick Circle of Magi and subsequent all-out rebellion, she was more than willing to cooperate with her accusers but thoroughly insisted on her innocence. It didn't take long for her to become familiar with both Haven and its occupants. Especially those in various positions of authority. Once she became comfortable with both her would-be companions, Genevieve found herself unlikely allies and slowly began to forge what would go on to be lasting friendships. Even a blooming relationship. * The Wrath of Heaven '''- By agreeing to work with Seeker Pentaghast, along with Varric and Solas, she helped to stabilize the breach and solidify her eventual role in the reborn Inquisition. Genny continued to deny any divine intervention, refuting her foisted upon title as "Herald of Andraste" and protested by saying she had simply been in the wrong place at the right time it seemed. * '''Champions of the Just - On a trip to Val Royeaux, Genevieve was approached by the Grand Enchanter, Fiona who offered the would-be-Herald to visit with her and the rebel mages in Redcliffe that they might discuss how to handle the breach, appealing to her nature as a fellow mage. At first, Genevieve felt compelled to ally herself the enchanter and their people, but after the shocking display by the Lord Seeker Lucius and his Templars, along with a trip to Redcliffe where she discovered Fiona's bargain with a Tevinter Magister and whispers of strange magic affecting the village, she could not reconcile her deep suspicions and returned to Haven to confer with her companions. Agreeing that whatever was happening with the Templars was crucial, Genny headed to Therinfal Redoubt where she made the discovery of the Envy demon who had replaced the Lord Seeker and only yet more of the strange red lyrium. Frustrated and disappointed with what the Order had become, Genevieve chose to disband the Templars and absorb them into the Inquisition until such a time they were ready to rebuild and start over. * In Your Heart Shall Burn - With her new allies, it was time to close the Breach. Sweeping relief was had when it went off without a hitch and celebrations were had, until the festivities were cut short by unexpected party crashers - their true enemies - Corypheus, his red templar army and a woman named Calpernia, leader of the Venatori (A Tevinter cult behind the strange goings-on in Redcliffe) and disciple to the corrupted ancient magister. Their attack devastated Haven and cost many people their lives. Genevieve was lucky to escape with hers. After her blessed rescue and the discovery of Skyhold, it was determined that this Inquisition needed an Inquisitor. Cassandra and the advisors looked to Genevieve to take up that role. Reluctant at first, it was a heart to heart with Cass herself that convinced her to accept the position with a promise to set an example for other mages, as well as her declaration to help and use the Inquisition as a force for good. * Here Lies the Abyss '- The appearance of Corypheus prompted Varric, who had faced down the ancient magister before, to contact the AWOL Champion of Kirkwall (and his friend), Wyatt Hawke, much to Cassandra's shock and anger. When Hawke arrived, Genevieve was surprised to find a sort of kinship with the other mage, a man who had tried to do so much for his people with little resources and plenty of resistance. The pleasantries could only last for so long before they got down to business, discussing this Corypheus, his possible weaknesses and problems within the ranks of the Grey Wardens as a result of his resurrection. The deeper the investigation, the more it became a Pandora's Box of problems, with the discovery of Livius Erimond - Magister, Venatori, and follower of Corypheus and his plans, the siege of Adamant Fortress thereby interrupting a dangerous ritual, to an attack by Corypheus's pet and being thrown into the Fade itself to square off against a Nightmare Demon. It was only through Warden Stroud's noble sacrifice that Hawke, Genevieve, and her companions made it out alive. Finding no better way to make it up to the Wardens, now leaderless, Genny offered an alliance between the Order and the Inquisition. * '''Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts '- After learning of the assassination plot against Empress Celene of Orlais (who was to engage in peace talks at Halamshiral), Genevieve's advisors found a way to secure an invitation to the Winter Palace where they could prevent this disaster. Despite her disassociation from noble politics and her status as a mage, she won great favor with the Orlesian court and managed to uncover the would-be assassin as Duchess Florianne de Chalons, cousin to the Empress herself, who had aligned herself with Corypheus. After thwarting Florianne's plans and apprehending her, Genevieve's new task was securing a ruler for Orlais. It was after serious deliberation and deep investigation that allowed her to not only see to it that Celene retained her throne but reconciled with her former lover and the current elven ambassador, Briala. Genevieve felt that together they were stronger and would keep one another in check and could provide many things for Orlais, human and elven alike. * 'What Pride Had Wrought '- With the witch Morrigan as her personal counsel on all affairs Arcane, the Inquisition and Genevieve were able to learn what Corypheus was after next and where to find it - an Eluvian. This discovery took the Inquisition's forces, her advisors as well as Genevieve and her companions out to the Arbor Wilds in a race to get to this Eluvian before Corypheus or his general, a Tevinter mage named Calpernia who they had been dealing with in hopes of finding other ways to stop the Blighted former Magister. In their flee, Genevieve's group found their way to the elven Temple of Mythal and found themselves immersed in lore, culture and rituals. It was here Morrigan realized her original prediction had been incorrect and that Corypheus sought something called the Well of Sorrows. They were eventually confronted by Abelas and his Sentinels, guardians of the temple and the knowledge within. Abelas acknowledged her respect towards the rituals and the temple itself and gave her an opportunity to forge an alliance so that they might both protect the Well from the invaders. Morrigan's impatience and unwillingness to cooperate saw them nearly come to blows as she refused to simply let go of the old magic or let the Sentinels destroy it. Reaching the Well, they met resistance by Calpernia but Genevieve was able to convince her to stand down with evidence of her master's inevitable betrayal and his true plans. Calpernia was a woman of reason and after all she had learned of her, Genevieve was content to let her go without conflict. There were more important matters to deal with which came to a head when they reached the Well. Her trust in Morrigan faltered and after a heated debate, Genevieve agreed with Solas that the witch was far too occupied with the promise of power. She chose to drink from the Well herself after much deliberation and her own genuine curiosity. * 'Doom Upon All the World '- A brief interlude before they would face off against Corypheus and hopefully stop him for good, saw Genny called to aid Morrigan who's son, Kieran, had run into the Eluvian and gone missing. A trip into the Eluvian saw Genevieve step into the Fade once again where she teamed up with Morrigan to locate her boy. Their search brought them face to face with the renowned Flemeth of legend, who revealed herself to be the vessel of Mythal and it was to her that Genny was now bound under geas following her drink from the Well of Sorrows. After such a startling revelation, she returned to her council for guidance on how to find Corypheus now only for him to practically announce his arrival. It was with the aid of her companions and the power of both the Anchor and the Well that they were able to not only stop his dragon, but the magister himself. Thedas was once again saved and celebrations were had shortly thereafter. * ''The Descent''' (DLC) ''- After learning about the unrest underground, Genevieve and her companions made the journey into the Deep Roads to investigate the source of earthquakes that had been happening. Together with Shaper Valta and Lt. Renn (who did not survive the entire journey), they fought through Darkspawn, encountered the Sha-Brytol, made fascinating discoveries and managed to stop the tremors after slaying the Titan. * Jaws of Hakkon (DLC) - Genevieve and her companions ventured out to the Frostback Mountains on word of a Professor Bram Kenric who claimed to have knowledge of the final resting place of the original Inquisitor who had mysteriously disappeared. Intrigued and hopeful that finding it may provide her with some guidance or answer many of her long-standing questions. Their journey brought them in contact with two groups of Avvar, and specifically to Stone Bear Hold where Genevieve eventually earned the rest of their leader, Thane Sun-Hair. Working with the Avvar, they fought back against the other tribe - the Hakkonites, managed to rescue the Hold Beast Storvacker (a bear of all things), kill and restore the dragon Hakkon Wintersbreath with a little help from Inquisitor Ameridan himself before his spirit passed on. * Trespasser (DLC) - Currently In Progress Post-game To be determined after Trespasser ... Relationships Mother - '''Lady Adelaide Trevelyan has always been a woman of devout faith and was always expected to seek a life within the Chantry as a sister and eventually work her way up to Revered Mother. With her children, Lady Trevelyan did not completely lack warmth, though it often seemed very surface level, and many times it appeared she kept her children at arm's length as though she still yearned for a different life. Indeed her marriage to the Bann was unplanned and rumors have come about that it was a hasty arrangement made to cover up a possible scandal. Genny and she had almost more of a professional relationship rather than one of mother and daughter. When she called the templars on herself and voluntarily submitted to the circle, her mother showed little to no remorse and tried to bar her siblings from saying goodbye. '''Father '- '''Bann Elias Trevelyan is a practical man, with quite the presence, charisma and charm. He too never came off as cold or uncaring towards his children, but did had a very hands-off approach and left most child-rearing duties to nursemaids and his elder children so he could focus on not only maintaining his Bannorn but his personal business as a tradesman. He always bought gifts for Genevieve and her siblings for holidays and birthdays but was never much for spending inordinate amounts of time with her or her siblings except for perhaps Elijah who was expected to become the next Trevelyan patriarch. When she turned herself into the circle, he seemed sad and remorseful and did actually ask her if she was certain. It was perhaps a sign that he regretted their overreaction. '''Brother - Elijah: '''Eli, Genny always called him, was steadfast and brilliant. He had a natural head for business and started helping his father at a young age. The two of them were not nearly as close as she was with her sister, but when they were still young she did look up to him and he was happy to have his baby sister spend time with him. As he approached adolescence, he grew distant from her - more a result of his parents' heavy grooming than his own desire to grow apart. '''Sister - Sophia: '''Genny's sister was always there for her growing up and the two have been close since they were children. Sophia was a role model for Genevieve, someone she aspired to be like and whose example she tried to follow. Her sister was her loudest and first advocate when Genny came into her magic and had a falling out with their parents. '''Brothers - Mason & Morgan: '''Who could ask for better brothers? The boys had always felt like her very best friends, besides her sister, growing up. They had been the ones to begin her archery lessons in earnest and even gifted her a custom-crafted bow for her 15th birthday. Though they were older by a couple of years, Genevieve never felt like she had to compete with them and she looked out for them as much as they did her. They protected her from much of their parents' ire when she awakened as a mage and were staunch defenders when she ultimately left for the Circle. Years later, they wound up leaving home to join the Inquisition as agents under Leliana and Josephine respectively. '''First Enchanter - Malachi: '''Though firm and sometimes unrelenting, as Malachi knew she had potential and refused to let Genevieve squander it by being a brat or closing herself off, he was also a comforting presence. Malachi became a surrogate parent, of sorts, and an ear for her when Genny needed someone to just listen. He understood and sympathized with her feelings of being considered an "outcast" by the people who were supposed to love and protect her. They became close, in the way that a student and their teacher might, but also like family. When the Circles fell, after joining the Inquisition, she tried looking for him to ensure his survival and was relieved to find he had made it and was lending his skills to circle mages displaced by all the fighting. '''Cullen: '''While she would not say it was love at first sight, Genevieve was rather taken by the Commander early on. At first, it began as an admiration of his skills, leading the Inquisition's forces with pride and confidence. His background as a Templar was not a major obstacle for concern, though if anything she was more curious about his experiences than anything, as she herself was a former mage of the Circle. Though they never came to blows, there were a few times where they locked horns over differing decisions, but her tenacity and ownership of said decisions always won his respect in the end. It was after Haven, and the relief that they had both made it out was the spark needed to begin their mutual infatuation. After being named Inquisitor, she sought him out on matters military and strategy, at least that was her excuse. In reality, she found she greatly enjoyed Cullen's company in casual settings and eventually stopped dancing around her obvious growing feelings and opened up to him with some reticence knowing his past trauma and his present struggles with Lyrium withdrawal. When he surprised her by reciprocating those feelings, they began their romantic relationship in earnest. She found Cullen to be a steadfast partner, and tried to be the same for him all while both upholding their respective duties. It was a challenge but one they overcame with much persistence. Two years after Corypheus' defeat, during the Exalted Council and on the heels of yet another crisis, she accepted Cullen's unexpected marriage proposal eagerly and the two were married in a private ceremony officiated by Mother Gisele. '''Cassandra: '''Being accosted, and accused of the destruction of the Conclave and murder of a holy figure did little for their relationship immediately, but once she was cleared of guilt, and Cassandra relented to her obvious innocence, they started to find more rapport rather quickly. Genevieve found Cassandra to be a practical woman, someone admirable if perhaps a bit sometimes ''too ''practical. Cassandra's skill on the battlefield is second to none, and Genevieve would have no one but the Seeker at her side. Once Cass showed her softer underbelly, the two connected on a more sincere level and Genny found the woman to be not too different than her older sister, Sophia, whom she missed very much. '''Varric: '''It's hard to resist Varric's wit, easy-going humor, or deny his sense of loyalty. Though she never felt like she could ever truly breach the dwarf's outer shell or begin to forge the same kind of relationship he had with Hawke, she felt a camaraderie with him at least and always trusted him to have her back out in the field or to know when to pull her away from her duties for a game of cards. '''Solas: '''Solas is certainly an interesting if not odd figure to Genevieve. There are times she connected with him on an even plane, from one mage to another, and times where she felt like he walked out of wholly different age and seemed wise well beyond his apparent years. Intrigued by his knowledge of and experience with the Fad, she enjoys conversing with him over such on occasion but her much more grounded and pragmatic nature often conflicted with his much more worldly views. Still, she felt he was a very resourceful ally to have within the Inquisition. '''Dorian: '''In spite of the rumors swirling about, having a Tevinter mage within the Inquisition's ranks, Genevieve was quite taken with the man early on. She was delighted by the prospect of having another mage on board, specifically one from such a fascinating place as the Imperium. Though she felt he was sometimes difficult to read, at first, by the time the letter from his father had arrived the two of them had begun to bond over the likes of magical theory, over history and literature. After the confrontation with his father in Redcliffe, it was apparent they had a lot more in common than they realized (both proud mages estranged from their family for one reason or another) and their friendship became firmly established. He was later instrumental in helping her come to terms with her own family matters and setting the record straight with her parents. '''Iron Bull: '''Being a sheltered noble turned sheltered Circle mage, Genevieve had little experience with many other races, and the Qunari were especially among those she had limited knowledge of. She was genuinely surprised to find Bull polite, friendly, and very humorous but it made her initial comfort that much better. Admittedly, there was even a slight sense of attraction there (and his self-admitted love for redheads certainly helped fuel that). However, despite her intrigue and subtle thirst for something out of the ordinary, the two never explored anything and considered each other to be more like family (this extended to the Chargers as well) than potential lovers or playmates. She found a valuable friend with who she felt safe and at ease around. Bull became a source of support and wisdom, as well as an excellent drinking buddy. '''Sera: '''The elven rogue wound up becoming the little sister that Genevieve never had or realized she wanted. As someone who was so used to being the youngest, the "baby", it was a refreshing change to finally feel like an older sibling. Though Sera was surprised at first by Genevieve's easy acceptance of her, the two of them hit it off as friends before long, eventually leading to Sera offering her a chance to work closely with the Jennies. It was through this opportunity that her older brother, Mason (who joined the Inquisition as an agent under Leliana prior to her being elected Divine) found his own calling as part of the Jenny network. '''Cole: '''With no other choice but to trust him while trying to escape the Envy demon's nightmare, she was relieved to find he meant his words about wanting to help her and help others. Though at first putt off by his bizarre manner and his ability to read the emotions and surface thoughts born from strong emotions of those around him, she became endeared to him seeing him actually trying to soothe the hurt and grief of those struggling. Though she believed him to be no demon, his nature of spirit or something else entirely is still yet uncertain to her. However, she was quick to defend him from the scrutiny of her advisors, insisting that he be given a chance to help and that Leliana's people would be watching him carefully anyway. '''Vivienne: '''At first, Genevieve was both rightly intimidated and dazzled by the Enchanter. To see another mage, a woman like Madame de Fer, in a place of respect and authority, was impressive to the sheltered Circle mage. Once Vivienne joined them at Haven, Genny wasted no time in speaking to her, in trying to pick her brain for her experiences in Montsimmard and as Court Enchanter to the Empress of Orlais. From what brief discussions they had, it was clear that although their experiences differed and their views did not quite fully align, there was budding mutual respect forming between the two of them. '''Blackwall/Thom Rainier: '''Genevieve was mostly indifferent to the would-be Grey Warden at first, and his place with the Inquisition was strictly business. He seemed a respectable sort, more than willing to aid the order and Genny admired his faith and devotion to the cause. They developed a lukewarm companionship, and though she was never really very close with the man he held a fierce respect for her and what the Inquisition was trying to do. When the revelation came that he wasn't who he claimed to be during a public execution in Val Royeaux, she was furious that he had deceived her and the entire Inquisition. However high her anger was in that moment, she admired whoever Blackwall (or Thom) had presented himself to be and just couldn't leave the man to rot in a cell. She eventually chose to grant him his freedom, pardoning his crimes, seeing no sense in punishing any more than he already had himself. Their relationship was rocky for a while after but once the awkward phase had passed the two formed a strange familial like bond that continued until long after the Inquisition ceased to be. '''Miscellaneous' Likes Magic - Despite her parents’ shame and embarrassment over their child being a mage and then Genny later relinquishing herself to the circle, she is very proud to be a mage and quite enjoys practicing the arts. Magic is such a fascinating, and useful tool with so many varied practical applications that for anyone to think it shameful or frightening is strange to her. She understands the dangers it could pose but only in the hands of someone completely untrained or only ever taught to fear their gifts. Additionally, she finds researching, studying and discussing magical theory an excellent use of her time and only goes to further improve her skills. Horses - Her family had a fairly sizeable stable growing up and Genny enjoyed riding in her spare time. Later when she became part of the Inquisition, she was thrilled to recruit the Horsemaster Dennet and became fond of spending time down by the stables. History/Politics/Current Events - Genevieve isn’t so much a knowledge sponge as she is just very interested in what has happened and what is happening in the world around her. Beyond just her noble upbringing, Genny spent the majority of her youth and adolescence in the Ostwick Circle and while she wasn’t completely ignorant of outside events, the flow of information was very limited and strictly controlled. Once she is part of the Inquisition, she is eager to dive into such subjects and immerse herself in them. Dislikes Arrogance - Having pride and confidence are excellent characteristics in Genny’s book, but when those traits become overblown and mutate into arrogance, then she has a problem. She has met too many people who think too highly of themselves for no reason. She looks unfavorably upon these people and considers them pitiable, as they only talk themselves up to hide much deeper insecurities rather than embrace their flaws and accept mediocrity. Blind Devotion - Coming from a pious family, Genevieve was raised to be devout and dedicated to the Chantry. All too often, she was put off by such blind dedication that any of its faults and flaws were overlooked or hand waved away. Genny appreciates beautiful faith but also respects practicality and logical reasoning within one’s religious views. Such is why she always refuted as being a holy figure sent by Andraste herself. Fears Isolation - Genevieve is naturally a very social person, even in spite of what her parents did while trying to hide her magic and the time spent in the Circle of Magi. She enjoys being surrounded by other people and partaking in conversation and activities. To be removed from that, and denied all social engagement either by being forced back into the circle under the strict regime or some other situation would terrify her and break her spirit Heights - Despite living in the Free Marches, a fairly mountainous region, Genevieve is not particularly fond of extreme heights. It helps that Ostwick was located along the sea, rather than the mountain ranges. It is more the fear of falling that scares her, rather than simply being up high. She is careful when walking along the ramparts and battlements of Skyhold and takes care when climbing up and down ladders or stairs. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery ScreenshotWin32_4551_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_4547_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_5130_Final-1.png ScreenshotWin32_4977_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_5535_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_5920_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_0133_Final.png|at Val Royeux ScreenshotWin32_0326_Final.png|Realizing Fiona's offer might be dangerous ScreenshotWin32_0678_Final.png|During Champions of the Just ScreenshotWin32_1058_Final.png|Facing Corypheus for the first time ScreenshotWin32_1223_Final.png|Being named Inquisitor ScreenshotWin32_1486_Final.png|Meeting Hawke ScreenshotWin32_1950_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_3231_Final.png|Post-dragon fight drinking with Bull ScreenshotWin32_3518_Final.png|In the Fade ScreenshotWin32_3559_Final.png|Having a crisis of faith ScreenshotWin32_4234_Final.png|Dressed up for the Winter Palace ScreenshotWin32_4352_Final.png|A meeting of two mages ScreenshotWin32_4399_Final.png|Investigating ScreenshotWin32_4635_Final.png|Happening upon an unfortunate fool ScreenshotWin32_4441_Final.png|Dancing with Florianne ScreenshotWin32_4811_Final.png|A quiet moment with Cullen ScreenshotWin32_4833_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_4853_Final.png|Dancing with the Commander ScreenshotWin32_4855_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_2667_Final.png|Helping Josephine ScreenshotWin32_2840_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_2715_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_2788_Final.png egyEv57.png|Kisses on the battlements ScreenshotWin32_6323_Final.png|Roof cookies with Sera ScreenshotWin32_6230_Final.png|Wicked Grace night ScreenshotWin32_6542_Final.png|At the Well of Sorrows ScreenshotWin32_6682_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_6815_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_6837_Final.png|Catching the Orb ScreenshotWin32_6843_Final.png|Ready to send Corypheus into the Fade ScreenshotWin32_6883_Final.png|A hug after a victorious battle ScreenshotWin32_6958_Final.png Category:Inquisitor Category:Mage Category:Trevelyan Category:Human Category:Knight Enchanter Category:Cullen Romance Category:FactoryKat